


Cool Me Down and Make Me Better

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick... And has been for a few days now... Matt's starting to get worried...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Me Down and Make Me Better

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh... I feel like an idiot... It takes me until now to realizes i reposted all my other Mattex stories... And i forgot this one.... Very uncool...

**Cool Me Down and Make Me Better**

 

She'd been fine just a few days ago. Sitting there with Kaz, laughing at some inside secret they shared. Every now and then, the two would glance over at him and Arthur, giggle, and quickly turn away. It was a little disconcerting.

 

She'd been fine yesterday, when he playfully batted at her hair, grinning childishly as it bounced back in to place. She rolled her eyes, laughed, and shoved him away.

 

She'd been fine.

 

And then Steven told them the next morning that they'd be shooting different scenes than they had planned today...

 

Alex was out sick.

 

It was stupid really. To be worrying so much. It was probably just a cold, or the flu. But still... All day he couldn't help but think of her, curled up all sick-like. He'd texted her.

 

-Are you okay Kingston? Need me to come play doctor?-

 

She hadn't replied. He waited an hour. She was probably just asleep. Another two passed, and he shot off another one.

 

-Doctor Matt, checking in... You okay Alex?-

 

Still no reply. It was irrational, unnecessary, and totally stupid. Alex was fine...

 

So why, when filming had stopped and he'd left the set, did he find himself standing outside her door, wringing his hands in front of him? He was just checking up. Making sure she was okay. Like any other friend would. Breathing deeply, he knocked, rapping his knuckles on the door. He waited... And he waited... Knocking again, he tapped his fingers against his thigh... Still no answer.

 

Oh well... She was probably asleep... Right?

 

The next day, still no Alex. Steven said she was going to the doctor today. Matt had cleverly said that if she came to work, she could see a doctor for free.

 

Oh, come on! It gained a few laughs!

 

Nevertheless... He'd texted her again.

 

-You okay there? Call if you need anything...-

 

At lunch, he expressed his concerns to Karen and Arthur. They shrugged, scooping up their soup.

 

"I'm sure she's fine Matt. It's probably just a cold."

 

Despite their reassurance, Matt still fretted. He was her husband after all... Figuratively speaking... He checked his phone every time he had a break, whether it was between scenes, or between takes... When the others all went for a fag, he tried calling her house. No answer.

 

"Okay" He told himself. "It's only what? Two? She's probably just at the doctors, and probably just has the flu. Or she's probably just asleep, or too tired to answer the phone."

 

He wasn't liking all these 'probably's.

 

The next morning he arrived on set, and Alex was no where to be seen. Once again, according to Steven, she'd called in sick. Pressing for details, all he got was a simple...

 

"She sounded worse today."

 

And then he walked off.

 

Huffing in frustration, he was more than happy when he discovered he'd only be needed for half the day. The majority of the scenes being shot today were Kaz and Arthur's. Meaning he got to leave at lunch.

 

-Alright Kingston. I'm coming over. No arguments-

 

He figured he'd at least warn her. If she was even checking her phone.

 

Once again, after only a day and a bit, Matt found himself standing outside Alex's door. Knocking on her door again, this time at a rather urgent pace, he stepped back. He was tapping his foot on the floor, his eyes circling the hall. He stepped forward again, lifting his hand to knock for the second time, when he heard the latch on the other side. As he lowered his hand, the door creaked open. Alex appeared, peering around the corner and narrowing her eyes at the light.

 

"Matt?"

 

He stood there, simply staring at her. Now what?

 

"Uh... Hi." he lifted his hand, waving awkwardly.

 

She frowned, leaning against the door heavily.

 

"Matt. What are you doing here?"

 

He shifted on his feet and sniffles.

 

"I... Uh... I came to check up on you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

 

He looked up, ducking his head with an embarrassed blush. She smiled at him, her pale face horrifically visible as she opened the door further.

 

"That's sweet darling, really. But you needn't have."

 

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"I was worried about you. Isn't that what husbands do? Worry about their wives?" He smiles at her, flirting despite her unhealthy situation.

 

"Husband? What are you...?" She frowns at him, before her eyes widen slightly and a small smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "Oh Darling. You are adorable."

 

He's about to retort, when she suddenly pales and her hand comes up to cover her mouth. Without a word to him, she turns, and flees down the hall, leaving the door wide open. It takes him until the sound of her retching before he moves. Stepping inside, he hastily shut the door, and quickly toes off his shoes. Then, he runs after her. Entering the bathroom, he finds her huddled over the toilet, heaving with a painful sounding cough. Unsure of what to do, he steps forward, bunching her hair up behind her and rubbing soothing circles on her back. He winces as she retched again. Her voice had not sounded it's usual husky, sensual, i-know-something-you-don't-know, sound when she'd greeted him at the door. It was coarse and scratchy. And he was fairly certain did not help when heaving the contents of one's stomach up.

 

Five or so minutes passed before she sat back, wiping her mouth with the toilet paper beside her. Flushing, she slowly attempts to stand. Only is it when strong arms hook under her own to help to stand does she remember Matt. Mortified, she blushed scarlet.

 

"Oh Sweetie. I'm so sorry you ha..."

 

He shakes his head at her, supporting her as he leads her to the couch.

 

"Don't worry about it Alex. It's fine. I am, after all, a doctor."

 

She shakes her head, regretting it instantly when the headache she's been playing home to pounds in her ears.

 

"The Doctor Sweetie. The Doctor who has hardly any medical knowledge whatsoever."

 

She presses her fingers to her temple as he sits her down. As he looks around, he can tell the couch is where she's spent most of her time. The coffee table is strewn with tissues, there's a recently washed bucket sitting on the floor at an easy to reach distance, blankets are lying, thrown half way down the couch, and there's a cold cup of tea sitting on the table. He sits her down, leaving her for a few moments to grab a glass of water and a nurofen.

 

"Thank you" she chokes out, her voice even scratchier than before.

 

He simply nods, watching as she downs the tablet. Sighing, he kneels in front of her, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

 

"Steven said you went to the doctor today." he said, frowning at the heat from her skin.

 

"Uhmhmmm" she moans, the feel of his cold hand on her hot skin a massive relief.

 

"And?"

 

She opens her eyes. When had they even shut?

 

"What did they say?" he clarifies, changing hands to give her the relief she seems to enjoy.

 

"Stomach bug. It's been going around apparently."

 

He frowns, shaking his head.

 

"Just a stomach bug?"

 

She shrugs, her eyes fluttering shut again.

 

"A slight cold as well. Nothing major."

 

He shakes his head, standing and moving to her freezer. She groans at the loss of contact.

 

"How come you didn't answer your phone?"

 

She frowns, her eyes still shut as she contemplates the question.

 

"My phone?"

 

He returns again, having found an icepack in the back of her freezer.

 

"Yeah... I've been texting you for the last two days."

 

Furrowing her brow, she smiles softly at him.

 

"Oh... I dropped my phone under the bed. I haven't had the energy to crawl under and get it."

 

Shaking his head, he sits next to her, placing the icepack on her forehead. She sighs, eyes once again closing.

 

"Silly Kingston."

 

She smiles, pulling her feet up to curl under her. She shivers, and he pulls the icepack from her head, thinking it was his fault.

 

"No!" Her hand cones up to clasp over his, placing the cold object back. "I'm just cold. I'm always cold. No matter how hot it is in here."

 

He nods, leaning over her to pull the previously discarded blankets over her body. His arm comes up around her shoulders, pulling her until she lying into his side. She sighs, yawning. She lies her head in his lap, nuzzling in to his stomach. He grins as his hand runs through her hair, starting from her forehead. She moans, her breathing slowly slacking as she falls asleep. He smiles, the icepack clutched in his hand over her forehead, his other soothing her by tangling in her hair. Hastily, and without thought, he leans down, and kisses her forehead. He knows she's a brilliant actress, and right now he's just hoping she really is asleep.

 

A week later, Matt calls in sick. He's managed to catch a rather nasty stomach bug. Alex is over at his flat as soon as filming stops. With her, is a box of nurofen, a lemonade ice-block, and an icepack. With his head now in her lap, her hands running through his hair, while he sucks on the cold treat, he smiles softly.

 

Because Alex is a great actress, and he's a brilliant actor. And a small smile creeps on to his face as she softly places her lips on his forehead, somehow cooling the temperature there better than the icepack did.

 

From then on, sick days are his favourite days... And he's hoping everyday will soon be his favourite...


End file.
